


Do you want your own ballon?

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 杰森想要一个红头罩气球，但他什么也没说，不过这当然逃不过红罗宾的眼睛。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	Do you want your own ballon?

“杰！——杰森！杰——森——！”提姆几乎贴着杰森的耳朵咆哮，他拖长了声调，双手在口边作喇叭状，以确保所有的声音一字不漏地灌进对方的耳朵。  
杰森浑身上下一个激灵，整个身子猛地一抽，脑袋便和提姆来了发硬碰硬。  
“嗷！”他爆发出一声惨叫，紧接着就伸过手去揉蹭提姆柔软的黑发。  
“你干嘛！”提姆连忙闪开身子，捂着头龇牙咧嘴。“摸你自己的脑袋去！”  
“你不疼啊？！”杰森吐了下舌头，倒吸了口气，“我是在第一时间帮你减轻疼痛啊！”  
“少来了杰！想占便宜回家再说吧！”提姆一拳落在杰森背上，黑发男人配合地往前一载，转头露出一个坏笑。  
“话说回来，你刚才盯着那边看好久了。叫你多少遍你才回过神来——那个是可疑人物吗？”提姆偏过头朝他们斜前方的位置努努嘴。  
“谁？”杰森伸长脖子往提姆意指的方向看去，那儿只有一个老爷爷孤独地站着，手里拿着一大把气球。  
“就那个老爷爷啊。”提姆小声说，几个孩子从他们身边嬉笑着跑过。“你刚才观察了那么久，有什么收获吗？”  
“……没有红头罩。”杰森的声音听起来有点儿沮丧。  
“啊？”提姆眨巴眨巴眼睛，看看老爷爷，再看看杰森，又抬头看看老爷爷手里拿着的一堆气球，顿时就明白了。  
那是一堆印有超级英雄标志的气球。蝙蝠侠，超人，神奇女侠，夜翼，闪电侠和绿灯侠的标志都被印在圆滚滚的气球上，提姆费了些力气总算又找到一个海王的，噢还有隔壁钢铁侠的样式。然后？——鉴于气球的数量有限，里边还有很多重复的——比如超人和蝙蝠侠的就格外多，此外他便再没看到有更多的款式了。  
“好吧。”他安慰似的拍拍杰森的肩膀，“至少还有我陪着你，不是吗。”  
杰森盯着气球不说话。  
刚才从他们身边跑过的几个孩子此时围绕在老爷爷身边，争先恐后地嚷嚷着买气球。一个蝙蝠侠的气球很快被递了出去；紧接着超人的气球被拿走；一个女孩子开心地接过了神奇女侠的气球；另一个孩子一口气买了两个夜翼的——老天，提姆不禁想，这要是他们大哥在场，估计得让他好好炫耀一阵子了；一个男孩把绿灯侠和闪电侠的各买了一个，然后把绿灯侠的气球递给他身边的伙伴，最后两个孩子的目光在气球上扫来扫去，最终对视一眼，有点沮丧地垂下头，空着手和身边拿着形形色色气球的小伙伴们一起去别的地方探险了。

“嘿，杰，别这样。只不过是一堆气球而已。”提姆单手晃了晃男人的肩膀，男人纹丝不动，依然死死地盯着那堆气球。“你是打算用眼神杀死它们吗？”  
约莫五分钟后，杰森依然保持着相同的姿势，目光凶悍。提姆叹了口气，“如果你是超人的话，那些气球现在大概已经灰飞烟灭了。可你是红头罩——所以，你要不要直接用枪？”  
“谁他妈的会在乎那些破气球。”杰森终于舍得把目光从天空中飘着的圆乎乎的标志上移开，“小孩子玩的东西而已。”  
下一秒，提姆就看到杰森悄悄撅了下嘴——上帝！他敢用红罗宾的侦查能力起誓，虽然只有一秒钟，但杰森绝对撅嘴了！——绝对！！  
可惜他今天没在衣服上别一个针孔摄像机。提姆心想。真是失策。  
“说是这么说，还是免不了有点失望，哈？”提姆又看了眼老爷爷的方向，蝙蝠侠的气球又被买走了两三个，而超人的已经只剩下最后一个了。“毕竟他们可是正义联盟，受欢迎是当然的事情。再说了，我不也……”  
“我没失望。”杰森把手伸进裤兜里，摸了个空后面部表情狰狞了三秒。“都说了没必要为这种无聊的事情花心思。我刚才观察了一下，这里没有潜在的犯罪分子，老爷爷和孩子们都很安全。再说了，你不也半斤八两。”杰森接下之前的话茬，顺手把自家小红鸟的头发揉成一个真正的鸟窝，“不就是几个气球吗，大不了我回去给你涂一个呗。”  
“说得倒轻巧，你可没那么容易就放下吧。”提姆似乎话里有话，他扭过头去小声说。“就像你从没放下那时你当罗……”

“大哥哥大哥哥！！”一个小男孩突然跑到两人面前，打断了提姆的话。  
“有什么事吗？”提姆微笑道。  
“那，那个……”小男孩的目光越过提姆，又看了看杰森，对着手指，有点犹豫不定。  
“他的气球卡在树上了！”他的同伴们跑了过来，提姆认出这就是刚才那群买气球的孩子，说话的是当时没买气球的两个孩子之一。  
“我们都够不到，也不会爬树，看到大哥哥一直坐在这里，所以可以不可以请大哥哥帮他把气球拿下来呀？”另一个没拿气球的孩子在杰森边上问。  
“当然可以。能带我们去那棵树吗？”杰森站起身，理了理衣服，提姆跟着站起来，看到杰森的侧脸被太阳镀上一层柔光。他面对孩子的时候总是给人一种温暖的感觉，和平时凶巴巴的模样大相径庭。提姆耸耸肩。  
“就在后边！”拿着超人气球的孩子带头跑起来，提姆和杰森对视一眼，跟在这群孩子的后边。  
“这里。”他们来到一棵树下。气球就被卡在枝桠之间，对于孩子们来说这是个可怕的高度，但对于红头罩和红罗宾而言取下它简直易如反掌。  
提姆刚上前一步就被杰森拦下，他刚想问些什么就被杰森一个眼神压了回去。  
“我来就行了。”杰森用唇语对他说。  
“是嘛，出风头的机会就让给你咯。”提姆暗笑，“注意安全。”  
杰森在孩子们崇拜的眼神和惊讶的呼声中三下两下爬上树，接近那只不听话的气球。那是个灰色的气球，蝙蝠侠的标志被印在正中央，这让那只蝙蝠看起来有点儿胖。杰森咂咂嘴，对它抛去一个不屑的眼神。受难的时候还不得要我红头罩来救你。他探身过去，一只手小心翼翼地扒开困住气球的树枝，同时伸长另一只手臂圈住它，慢慢地把它往自己这边揽。底下的孩子们屏息凝神，一个个仰着头，看着杰森一点一点地把蝙蝠侠气球往回拉，直到气球彻底被他抱在怀里。杰森犹豫了一下，舔舔嘴唇，深吸一口气，判断了一下高度——然后他朝提姆丢过去一个坏笑，迅速旋身在树上一蹬，瞬间从树上蹿了下去。

“给。”杰森把怀里的蝙蝠侠气球交给男孩子，男孩紧紧牵着气球的线，目光追随着气球再一次飘到上空。  
“谢谢大哥哥！”男孩子的脸微微泛红，看来这是个比较害羞的孩子啊。提姆心想。  
“不用谢。”杰森轻轻摸了摸男孩的头。  
“大哥哥大哥哥！你刚才真厉害！居然从那么高的树上跳下来还没有受伤！”拿着闪电侠气球的孩子跑到杰森跟前，一脸崇拜。其他的孩子也迅速围了上来，杰森和提姆蹲下身，被孩子们团团围在中央。  
“我以后也好想和大哥哥一样能爬树帮别的小朋友拿气球！”拿着神奇女侠气球的女孩眼睛闪闪发光。  
“大哥哥和蝙蝠侠一样厉害呢！！”另一个孩子兴冲冲地说。  
“大哥哥也喜欢蝙蝠侠吗？”问这话的女孩子牵着超人标志的气球。  
“呃……我，我不……”杰森没想到孩子们的话题会突然转移到这上面来，他一时语塞，提姆连忙解围：“我们都是蝙蝠侠的粉丝！”他不看杰森都能感受到对方的白眼。好在有这群孩子在，杰森也不好给他一记实实在在的手刀。  
“我也喜欢！”刚才重新拿到气球的孩子举手。  
“我还喜欢夜翼！”可不是嘛，提姆看着那孩子头顶飘着的两个夜翼标志的气球，偷偷地笑，大哥果然最受欢迎啊。  
“超人！他可以飞得好高！我之前和爸爸妈妈一起去大都会的时候还看到过他呢！简直棒呆了！！”  
“神奇女侠又漂亮又厉害！我好希望以后自己也能和她一样！”  
“还有海王！海王也超帅的！海里都归他管呢！”  
孩子们七嘴八舌地议论开了，提姆注意到只有那两个没买气球的孩子一直一言不发。  
“你们呢？”提姆眨眨眼睛，“你们怎么没买气球？”  
“那个里边没有我们最喜欢的……”两个孩子异口同声，但声音渐渐弱了下去。  
“我们想要罗宾的。”一个孩子向提姆解释道，“可是老爷爷说罗宾的气球很少，已经卖光了。”  
“然后我问他有没有红头罩的。”另一个孩子接着说，杰森突然眼前一亮。“老爷爷说他不认识红头罩，要我自己看看气球里有没有他。可是我找了三遍……”他有点不甘心地垂下头。  
“我看了看里边也没有红罗宾的，就没有买了。”之前那个孩子插话道。  
“你喜欢红罗宾？”提姆吃惊地问。  
“嗯！”那孩子兴奋地点点头，眼里满是崇拜，“你有看过他展开披风的样子吗？真是太好看了！而且我还见过他打坏人呢！”  
“红头罩也是！”杰森还没来得及问，旁边的孩子就说开了，“他的头罩可真帅！其他人都没有他那么帅的头罩！而且他打架也特别厉害！三下两下就就把坏人揍趴下了！”  
杰森的嘴角划过一丝不易察觉的微笑，提姆极富暗示性地拍拍男人的肩膀，男人小幅度地抬起半边手臂以回应对方的戏谑。  
看来，有时候没有气球也不是什么坏事，对吧？

第二天。  
“……提姆？你脑子抽了？”杰森像见了鬼似的瞪大眼睛，目光顺着提姆手里的线一路上移，最终定格在那个圆滚滚的红头罩样式的气球上。  
“你不是一直想要这个吗？”提姆平静地把气球递出去，面无表情。  
“我没——”  
“你没放下过，我知道。”提姆直截了当地打断他，“就像你从没放下那时你当罗宾的时光。”他补全了昨天在游乐园没有说完的话。  
“你为什么突然说这个？”杰森双手抱臂倚着门，身子歪斜，一脸满不在乎的表情。  
“你我都知道我们昨天是因为什么才去的公园，别告诉我你不是心知肚明。”提姆盯着杰森的眼睛。  
“我以为你是真心实意地想和我约会？”杰森抬高下巴。  
“除此之外。”提姆往前跨了一步，“你一定记得，每年的这个时候……”  
“打住——我不想听到那个。”杰森做了个暂停的手势，“你也一定知道我完全没兴趣。”  
“杰。布鲁斯爱所有的罗宾——迪克，你，我，还有达米安，我们……”  
“你还当你能把自己塞回进那套蠢到毙的小制服里去？”杰森冷哼一声，“我不懂布鲁斯为什么每年都要搞一个无聊的家庭聚会还逼着所有人到场。反正我是不会回去的。随你劝吧。”  
“他可没有逼着所有人到场。”提姆一针见血地指出，“不然你还真觉得你每次都能逃得掉？”“他尊重你，所以每次都只是一遍遍地通知你家庭聚会的消息，他想要你回来，杰。他想念你。”提姆一步一步地走向杰森，“他只是不会用更直白的方式告诉你。他忘不掉你，就像你也忘不掉你当罗宾的那段时光。”  
“无论他什么时候，在什么地方，遇到了什么困难，你都会去帮他的，不是吗？”昨天小心翼翼地扒开枝桠够到蝙蝠侠气球，抱着它从树上一跃而下的情景在杰森的脑海里一闪而过，同时浮现出来的还有一些碎片，零零散散，永远都无法拼凑成完整的一片。他看到自己靠着布鲁斯睡着，他看到布鲁斯在夜巡后一言不发地用披风裹住他，他看到布鲁斯轻轻推开他的房门又蹑手蹑脚地关上，他看到布鲁斯在他的床边坐下，温热的手掌贴着他的额头。  
“大哥哥也喜欢蝙蝠侠吗？”小女孩的声音再一次在他的耳畔响起来，他从未听得如此清晰。  
“当然啦！蝙蝠侠可是最厉害的英雄！”一个稚嫩的声音抢在他前面开口，他愣了两秒钟才回过神来，那声音属于小时候的自己。  
“我……”他动了动嘴唇，依然犹豫。  
“杰。”提姆的呼唤将他从亦真亦幻的记忆中拉了回来，他叹了口气，接过对方递过来的气球，“回家吧。”  
长久的沉默。  
杰森攥紧了手里的线。  
“那你首先得答应我，把这个一起带过去。”杰森转身不知从哪里又扯出一条线来，线的另一端是一个涂成红罗宾样式的气球。  
“杰森……”提姆目瞪口呆，随即无奈地笑了笑，伸手拿过杰森手里的细线，“你我还真是半斤八两……”

公园。  
“老爷爷您好！可以请您把所有的夜翼气球都卖给我吗？”黑发蓝眼的年轻人露出一个微笑，任谁看了那笑容都不会拒绝他的任何请求，更何况这个要求一点儿也不过分。  
“拿好了，年轻人。这个样式的气球很受人欢迎啊。”老爷爷笑眯眯地把一小撮细线交到年轻人手上。  
“那可真是受宠若惊了。”年轻人眯起眼睛笑得开朗，“不过我建议您，以后可以再多做一些罗宾样式的气球。最好是和蝙蝠侠的气球一样多。”他指了指圆滚滚的蝙蝠标志和R图标。  
“小伙子为什么这么说呢？”老爷爷摸了摸下巴，“不过现在的确越来越多的孩子想要罗宾气球了。”  
“因为……”

“您好，请给我一个罗宾的气球。”一个高大的男人走过来，礼貌地说。  
“父亲！我不需……”身边的男孩刚冲口而出就被男人用眼神压了回去。  
“好的。”老爷爷仔细地牵出一根线递到男人手上，又牵出另一根线，弯下腰，递到男孩跟前。“请拿好。”  
“诶？”男孩看了看面前的气球，有点茫然，一旁的男人也一头雾水。  
“这个是送给你的，小朋友。”老爷爷笑眯眯地指了指蝙蝠侠气球。  
“为，为什么要送一个蝙蝠侠的？他——我——我们……买的是罗宾。”男孩的神色有点不自然。  
“因为没有哪个孩子愿意将蝙蝠侠和罗宾拆散。”听到这话的男人和男孩对视了一眼。  
“因为他们永远都是一个家庭。”老爷爷把男孩的手拉过来，将连着蝙蝠侠气球的线交到男孩的手上，“这是前不久一个年轻人跟我说的。他教我认清了这些标志，还给我提了好些不错的建议，最后买走了所有的夜翼气球。真是个善良的小伙子。”  
“谢谢您。”男人朝老爷爷微微颔首，牵着男孩的手离开了。

“父亲，您为什么要买气球？”达米安嘟着嘴，扯了扯手里的线，圆滚滚的蝙蝠侠气球在空中划过一道歪歪斜斜的轨迹，“这都是些小孩子才玩的无聊东西！”  
“每个英雄都值得一个气球。”布鲁斯淡淡地说，任由身后的罗宾气球和蝙蝠侠气球轻轻地靠在一起。


End file.
